The Forgotten Ones
by That Haunted Duck
Summary: (sequel to Revenge-A FNAF Story) After the first location is shut down, a new one rises. Fazbear entertainment will bring back a few old characters from the past. Who knows what is coming. or who is coming. (I don't own the cover image) No longer on HIATUS!
1. prologue-found at last

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise**

 **(read Revenge-A FNAF story first)**

 _The Forgotten ones_

 _Prologue-Found at last_

 _ **Mr. Fazbern's POV**_

I walked into the once happy and fun pizzeria. I went in for the last time I would ever get to see the pizzeria this way before It would be replaced. I went toward the entrance and found the biggest surprise.

The _animatronics_

They were broken, demolished and cut open.

"Wha…who…why?" I stammered,

Poor kids

I knew all about it. Mike and Bonnie, I mean, Joshua explained what had happened to them. Killed. Brought back to life. Tortured. Now with the animatronics destroyed, the kids were doomed. No body to live in.

Then, a bright light appeared. It took the shape of a human being. A kid. It looked like…no…It couldn't be.

 _Joshua_

Then, another bright light. This time the shape of a familiar person. It couldn't be…

 _Mike_

What was going on here?

"J-Joshua? Mike?" I said,

" _Mr. Fazbern!"_ said Mike,

"you're _dead?!_ " I said,

" _yes"_ I said,

" _Mr. Fazbern…"_ said Joshua,

" _We've been found at last. Please help us."_ Said Joshua,

"I will do the best I can" I said, "I can rebuild you guys"

" _what? Really?"_ said Joshua with an excited voice,

"yes I will. But I need to call my animatronics specialist. He makes the animatronics. He will rebuild you" I said,

" _but what about me?"_ said Mike,

"I can build a suit just for you…" I said, while mike looked at me with excitement,

"I just need time" I said,

 **Hey guys! I made my new story already. I have a good start. I was going to base it on FNAF 2. I know that FNAF 2 is the prequel, but that's how its going to be here…a sequel. You can't change that because I already made my decision. Anyways, stay tuned for next chapter and ADIOS!**


	2. Chapter 1-Something Borrowed

**Disclaimer: again, I don't own FNAF**

 _The Forgotten Ones_

 _Chapter 1-Something Borrowed_

 _ **Joshua's POV**_

I was going to be re-built. I was kind of happy. I just couldn't get over the fact that we're still stuck like this. Me and my friends were murdered in front of me. On my best friend's birthday. Not the best way to go, huh?

" _hey Mr. Fazbern. When will I have my body back?" I said,_

"well it's already done. But we're missing a few parts like your face, left arm and parts of your cloth." Mr. Fazbern said,

" _well, better than nothing"_ I said, looking for my new body,

"it's in the parts and services room." Said Mr. Fazbern,

I looked at my body and it was not a pretty sight. But, as I said, It's better that nothing. I went toward it and got inside. For some reason, I actually got used to the body immediately.

"thanks so much" I said, now with my voice all good rather than angelic,

"I also did It to the others. Although Freddy has his knees completely broken, Chica has her beak split in two and no hands, Foxy has a lot of tears and gashes and Golden Freddy is missing a leg and an ear." Said Mr. Fazbern,

"I don't really care" I said, walking towards the body of Foxy, who woke up and looked around in curiosity,

"Where am I?" asked Toby/Foxy,

"Hey, Toby." Said Joshua,

"Hey Josh. Did someone find us?"

"Yes. Mr. Fazbern did. He hired someone to re-build our bodies."

"Huh."

"Let's go wake up the others. Get to know the place."

"you know I'm always with you, Josh"

"Ok, let's go wake up Sam first." I said, walking towards Goldie, waking him up with the snap of my fingers,

"AH! WHO'S THERE? GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I STUFF YOU IN A COSTUME! Oh wait, it's just you guys. Hello." Said Sam, waking up,

"Okay, now to go to Tommy" I said, looking for Tommy,

"hello?" I said to Tommy,

"Wake me up later, Mom. I'm sleepy" he mumbled,

"Dude it's me, Joshua." I said, making him wake up,

"Oh god. The nightmare was real" he said with a terrified face,

"And we're back after our bodies were destroyed" I said,

"Ok, Sally is a VERY deep sleeper, and I'd take a fortune to wake her up" Said Toby,

"Alright let's do this." I said,

"But I know one way to wake her up. You just need to say the magic word." Said Toby,

"Please?" I asked,

"No, It's breakfast" Said Toby, making Sally shoot up in an instant,

"I'M AWAKE!" said Sally,

"Well…that was a thing" I said, after a few seconds of silence,

"Where are we?" she asked,

"In the parts and services room in the new location" Said Toby,

"I'm going to ask what suit Mike got so I can wake him up" I said,

"Wait, Mike got a SUIT!?" asked a confused Toby behind me,

"Yes" I replied,

"now excuse me while I go ask Mr. Fazbern where is the suit." I said,

"Ok" said Toby,

"Mr. Fazbern! Where is the suit Mike is going to use?" I asked,

"If you see a Purple Freddy, that is the suit Mike is going to use." Mr. Fazbern,

I went towards the purple Freddy and asked,

"hello?"

"ugh…huh…Oh hello, Joshua." Said Mike/Purple Freddy,

"we should give an official name to your character. What about…Shadow Fred?" I said,

"I guess it's fine"

"Hey, let's get everyone and look around." I suggested

"Ok" said Mike,

I gathered everyone at the entrance of the PAS room (parts and services) and opened the door,

"whoa…" I said, looking at the bright lights, hallways and posters outside of the dark room.

"This is only the hallway from the stage to the parts and services room. Let's go look around." I said, walking towards the stage to get an unpleasant surprise.

"Looks like we found them." I said, looking at the brand new Toy animatronics,

 **Cool. So they woke up in the parts and services room and went outside to meet their replacements. I don't think they're happy about being replaced. Anyways, I think I've done enough for Thanksgiving day. See you guys later and ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 2-Something New

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any video game or show I might write about. Just a reminder.**

 _The Forgotten Ones_

 _Chapter 2-Something New_

 _ **?'s POV**_

I peeked my head out of the box only to find 6 broken and withered animatronics in front of the Toy versions of them. I decided that it was best to greet them. So, I got out of the box

"hello, there" I said,

Then, they all look at me with fear,

"h-h-h-hello." Stammered the bunny,

"what's your name?" I asked,

"m-m-m-marionette?" Asked the bunny,

"I asked your name, not mine" I said,

"My name is Joshua but my character name is Bonnie." Said the Bunny, looking afraid,

"This is a secret. My actual name is Jackson, but you can call me Jack. I was murdered by a man in purple." I said to them,

"O-O-OK…" said Joshua,

 _ **Joshua's POV**_

I was always quite afraid of the marionette. My favorite nickname for it was Mr. Tall and Creepy AKA: Mr. TAC. I had a feeling that it already knew me from a long time ago. Then again, it might just be a feeling. Nothing more.

"Ah. You are afraid" He said, staring at me with its dark eyes,

"How did you know?" I asked,

"Being the marionette, I have an advancement, meaning I can do things that nobody else in the world can." He said,

I then heard something. The Front door was opening. I decided to do the best thing possible. Act casual. Go to the PAS room and act normally. I took my friends with me, so the person entering wouldn't see us.

"Why do I have to do the shift from 12AM to 6AM. This sucks." Said the guard,

Oh no. I think I know what would happen tonight. We're going to kill him. This is not helpful at all. We have to warn him before…oh no. It's 12AM already.

"Gotta…Hold… **KILL** …No not that…It's too strong…He's gonna die…please…no" I said trying to fight the animatronic itself. It was no use. He overtook me.

" **hey guys. There's a guard here."** I said, well Bonnie said,

"GRK! I have to… **Kill** …no… I need to help him…I need help…" said Toby, trying to fight off the animatronic, but he gave up.

" **Yar. Thar be an endoskeleton. Thar be no guard"** said Foxy, not Toby,

" **Well let's go get him"**

"Guys? What's going on?" said Mike, confused,

" **Aye! I be needin' a First Mate to** -HELP ME PLEASE- **play"** said Foxy,

"Oh no. please don't tell me you're not kill-crazy already." Said Mike,

"I have to warn the guard" Mike said, then disappearing into nothing,

 _ **Mike's POV**_

I teleported to the guard's office. He was unaware that I was there.

"Are you the night guard?" I asked, finally getting the attention of the guard,

"Um, yes" he said, terrified of my form,

"Oh, are you scared of me?" I asked,

"No offense, but I'm terrified." He said,

"I can change into my human form if you'd like. Much less scary." I said,

"Yes, please" he said,

I changed into my human form. And lucky me, he didn't run away.

"Hello. My name is Michael Schmidt, but you can call me Mike." I said,

"Hi. My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am the guard in this place." Jeremy said,

"I used to be the guard before you but got killed by the animatronics. Not in the gory way. I got stuffed into a Freddy suit. With all the crossbeams and wires, you'd probably have an uncomfortable death." I said, then getting the guard TERRIFIED, even more than before.

"Oh god." Said Jeremy,

"but the animatronics aren't really what you think. The animatronics are being possessed by the children killed in the missing children incident. However, during the night, they might go kill-crazy due to the killer putting a program in their suits." I said,

"I came here to warn you that they are going kill-crazy right now." I appointed,

"Oh no." said Jeremy,

"I have to go. See you later." I said disappearing from the office,

 **Hey guys. I decided to do another chapter. I guess Thanksgiving day is the day with the most chapters written. Jeremy will have a little fun with the animatronics. Have a little game. See you guys later and ADIOS!**


	4. Chapter 3-First Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. Period.**

 _The Forgotten Ones_

 _Chapter 3-First Night_

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

I thought about everything that Mike had just said. The Animal robots were possessed by the souls of the kids and blah, blah, blah…They lose control during the night and kill. That's _perfect._

 _*Ring*_

I heard a phone ringing. I couldn't find it. But soon enough, I heard a click,

*click*

 _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

"is this pre-recorded? Probably is…" I said,

 _Uh, I'm here to talk to you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

"ok, let's get to it" I said,

 _ **Two hours later…**_

 _Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

*click*

"Very, very, very good information, my friend" I said, looking at the camera and winding up the music box.

 _ **Marionette's POV**_

God, this song is driving me nuts. I hate it. It's annoying because I have to listen to it EVERY SINGLE DAY. I'm only trying to warn the guard that the animatronics are coming to get him. Eventually, when I get the chance to do it, I always scare the guard to death without meaning to do it.

"Oh god. They're all out." I said as I saw all of the toy animatronics missing,

"I hope he makes it" I said, looking at the clock reading 5AM,

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

I am not going tolet anyone get me to stuff me in a costume. Thanks to Mike, I knew the consequences.

Thanks Mike.

It was finally 5AM. I wasn't going to let the puppet thing scare me to death. And of course, I didn't want to die.

I then heard something.

The _Vents_ ,

I shined the light at the vent and saw Toy Bonnie peeking out of the vent.

"BAD BUNNY! GET OUTTA HERE!" I screamed at the bunny, putting the mask on immediately,

Then, it rang 6AM and Bonnie got out of the vent and headed towards the show stage.

The nightmare was finally _over._

But then I remembered.

I had 4 more nights at this place.

I gotta go get some rest I if I want to go against the furries tomorrow night

 **Yes. Jeremy had some fun with the animatronics. I don't think he liked the game at all. Anyways, that's all for today. See you guys later and ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 4-Learning

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF.**

 _The Forgotten Ones_

 _Chapter 4-Learning_

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

I was walking towards the office. Walking through the bright halls and long hallways. In the office sat the Freddy mask, a camera and a _note_. The note said,

"Leave now. Leave while you can. Have a happy life away from this place."

"Huh. Weird. I wouldn't see why anyone would put this" I said,

"Hey, Jeremy. You're back." Said a voice,

I turned around to see Mike.

"Hey Mike. What do you have for me this time?" I asked,

"Old Foxy is going to come around. He was always my favorite. Shine the flashlight at his eyes and he'll get out." Said Mike, "He doesn't fall for the Freddy head trick, so watch out." He added,

"Uh oh." I said,

"Don't worry. They've gone through enough" He explained,

"Like what?" I asked, trying not to sound mean,

Mike's face darkened and his eyes narrowed,

"You don't want to know." He answered,

"I do! I have no idea what the heck is going on. You're the only one who knows what happened. And you don't even tell me ANYTHING!" I said to him, full of demand,

"Well, I already told you about the possessing of the kids and the animatronics…" Said Mike,

"Oh right. That. But there's something else you're hiding. I know it." I said,

"I'm not." He said, turning his head away from me,

"There is. I can feel it. Spill it." I said,

"Alright, fine. So, after the murderer killed them, he stuffed them into the animatronic suit. The kids have to go through pain. They died two times. First, with a knife. Then, with an axe. Both by the same man. I feel it, too. Every day, all I feel is pain. Pain 24/7. It's not really that great being a ghost. I mean, I can teleport. But, I get sort of nauseous. I can fly. But, it's hard to control yourself while in midair. Believe me. It's not fun being dead." Said Mike, looking kind of sad,

"Like we haven't gone through that already…" said a voice,

Mike turned around while I looked in confusion. They were the animatronics. The old ones.

"Uh…Hello. My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am the new guard here. Mike here, he explained everything. You guys are the souls of kids. You were murdered two times." I said, feeling a tad bit nervous,

"Oh ok. By the way, the suits are in the parts and services room. This is just the way we present ourselves to the guards. So they think it's the characters." Said the old bear, explaining why they look like that,

"Guys. He knows. Why not introduce us to him? He already introduced himself to us." Said Bonnie, switching out to his human form,

"Hi, Jeremy. My name is Joshua. I am possessing Bonnie. Nice to meet you." Greeted Bonnie (Joshua?),

"My name is Toby. I am possessing Foxy. Nice to meet you, Jer." Said Toby,

"My name is Sally. I am possessing Chica. Very glad to meet you." Said Sally,

"Sup' bro. My name is Sam. You know, I'm actually starting to like you already." Said Sam,

"Hello, there. My name is Thompson. You can call me Tommy. Very pleased to meet you." Said Tommy,

"My name is Jackson. But, call me Jack for short" said a voice, familiar to the animatronics,

The marionette came inside the office.

"Hello. What's your name?" It (he) asked,

"My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am the new guard at this place. I am the one that winds up the music box" I said, obviously showing signs of fear,

"Oh, you are." He said, glaring at me,

I looked at the time. 11:59PM.

"OK guys. Sharing time is over. You guys need to go back to your stations before you go _kill-crazy_ apparently" I said,

"Ok" said Joshua, "let's go guys" he said to his friends, who then went to the PAS room,

"You too, Jack." I said, pointing at Jack,

 _Once I get out of here, I'm telling EVERYONE what I just learned._ I thought to myself,

 **Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I mean VERY LATE. Lots o' things going on. That's all for today. OH, I almost forgot. Two days ago, I got WINDOWS 10! Anyways, see you guys later and ADIOS!**


	6. Chapter 5- Another Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fnaf.**

 _The Forgotten Ones_

 _Chapter 5- Another Night's Terror_

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

 _Everything_ , I thought, pulling out the camera and winding up the music box,

 _I'm going to tell everyone about everything I just learned,_

"Why?" asked a voice, which sounded a lot like Mike's,

"Mike? You can read my mind, let me guess." I asked, surprised,

"No. you just started thinking out loud" Said Mike, rolling his eyes,

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said, feeling a bit irritated,

"Don't worry. I vowed that I would try to help the souls of the kids before I died. Maybe spreading the word would be the first step to helping them." Said Mike, cheerfully,

"I guess… but people would think I'm crazy." I explained,

"Mr. Fazbern can help. He already knows." Said Mike,

"Nobody would go to the pizzeria anymore, the company would shut down, and I wouldn't have a job." I said,

"the murderer died." Said Mike,

"oh really." I sarcastically said,

"Yes. I'm not lying" replied Mike,

"oh" I said,

"night's started already. You're gonna get a phone call, soon." Said Mike,

"Alright, let's get to this."

 _*ring*_

 _*click*_

 _Ah… hello, hello! Uh… see? I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

"oh really." I said,

The phone call kept going on, until something caught my attention.

 _Uh…heh… I loved those old characters. Have you ever seen Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait, hold on… oh yeah, Foxy! Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy…uh… I'm not sure if the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy. If for some reason, he activates during the night and you see him standing at the end of the h a light all…uh... just flash a light at him from time to time…_

"Oh god…" I said, terrified of Foxy,

*bang, bang, bang*

I shone the light at both vents, and saw _nobody_.

*bang, bang*

"hello" said a voice, which sounded like a little kid's,

I shone the light at the right vent and saw a kid…

 _Balloon Boy_

I immediately put my mask on and started hearing different noises.

*clank, clank, clank*

" **Night guard… wher' are ye?"** said a voice, familiar to Foxy's,

 _Crap, Foxy._ I thought to myself,

I shone the light at the hallway and saw Foxy, which then jumped back quickly.

" **YAR! What was da', night guard."** Said the irritated fox, then taking a closer look at me,

" **tha' be no night guard… that's an ENDOSKELETON!"** said Foxy, then coming for my head, which caused me to shine the light again,

" **yar… I be leavin', but I'll be back before ye know it…"** said Foxy, leaving the hallway,

An alarm started and I remembered…

 _The music box_

I quickly put up my camera and started winding it up.

4AM

I tried shining my flashlight once more in the hallway, but something stopped it. I couldn't turn on my flashlight. I still had plenty of battery left and BB wasn't in my room. So I started panicking,

"AH GOD! I CAN'T TURN IT… I CAN'T FLASHLIGHT!" so I pulled up the camera and immediately put it back down, "OH GOD, NO NOT THAT!" and after saying that, I put my mask on, realizing it was 5AM,

I slowly took my mask off and shone the flashlight at the hallway. Toy Freddy was there and Foxy was next to him.

5:30AM

Oh god, oh god, oh god. This wasn't going well. Toy Freddy was almost in the room and Foxy was in the point that he would get me.

I shone the flashlight a few times at the hallway…

 _Check!_

I pulled up my camera and wound up the music box…

 _Check!_

Last was… Toy Freddy…

The lights started flickering and Toy Freddy entered the room. I put my mask down too late. I was on the verge of dying until…

6AM!

"YEAH!" I said out loud,

"now to get out of this junk" I said, then facing the Marionette,

"Now you know. Can you please do something for me?" asked Jackson (marionette),

"W-what is i-it" I asked with hesitation,

"can you get me a music box? Not Grandfather's Clock. I hate that song. Plus, I listen to that song 24/7." Asked Jack,

"Alright, I can do that." I said,

I soon left the office to come face to face with a man.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I am Scott, the guy on the phone. Are you the new night guard here?" Asked the man,

"Nice to meet you, Phone Guy!" I said,

" _phone guy?_ " asked Scott,

"that's my nickname for you. Or PG for short" I explained,

"Nice to meet you too…uh…" Said Scott,

"Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald." I said,

"Alright. Have a good day." Said Scott,

"See ya!" I said, walking out the front door, breathing fresh air,

 _Everyone,_ I thought to myself,

 **Sorry for the very, very, very, very, very late update. My computer has been a big deal for me and has prevented me from writing. I have finished the FNAF ministory. You should go check it out. Anyways, I'm back! And its Christmas Day! HELL YEAH! And that was today's chapter. Talk to you guys later and ADIOS!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Outside World

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

 _The Forgotten Ones_

 _Chapter 6- The outside world_

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

 _Everyone…_ I thought walking towards the front door,

I then heard rumbling. Coming from the door.

Soon a whole colony of kids came barging in like a tsunami. Then, I found myself next to the P&S room.

" _BOO!"_

Just from that, I jumped nearly 20 feet in the air. I turned to see a face I didn't expect to see.

"JEEZUS! Joshua! You almost scared me to death." I screamed at his face,

"Hey, it was worth it" Said Joshua, with a smirk on his face,

"True that." Said another voice, coming from behind Joshua,

"Mike? What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Hey, if you're gonna tell everyone about us, might as well give them proof." Said Mike,

"Ok then. Let's go." I said with enthusiasm,

"WAIT FOR US!" Said a few voices,

Sally, Toby, Sam and Tommy were rushing towards the front door which was where we were at.

"Now, where were we? Oh, going towards the _front door_." I said, opening the front door, and letting the fresh air overwhelm me,

We were outside.

Joshua then took a deep breath.

"It's been so long." He muttered,

"So, where do we start?" I asked,

"We… I don't know. What DO we do?" asked Toby,

"Uh, can anyone here fly?" asked Mike,

"Of course we can." Said Sally, hovering over the ground,

Somebody screamed after she saw Sally flying. Then everybody went into full panic mode.

"Ok you can stop flying now" I said,

Sally then got back into the ground and somehow everything went back to normal.

"Ok, that happened…" said Sally,

"Alright, so everybody's weirded out and someone is probably gonna bring the police. Let's go" I said, walking towards the mall,

 _ **?'S POV**_

What I just saw…

What I saw I had to tell the police.

I dialed the phone number.

"911 what's your emergency?" said a voice on the phone, female to be precise

"I saw something unbelievable" I said,

"What did you see?" said the voice,

"I saw them!" I said,

"Who?" asked the voice,

"I found the 5 missing children of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria" I said, my voice full of determination,

"W-what? Those kids went missing without a single trace. How could you possibly find them?" said the voice, with a hint in her voice as if she was hiding something personal

"They were with a man. 2 men. I think I recognized one of them. They were heading towards the mall. Go there now. Just you. The one who's talking on the phone." I said, as if I was accomplishing something impossible, of course of which I already did.

"Question. What's your name?" She asked,

"James. James Schmidt." I said, hanging up,

 **OOOOOHH. I actually added a role for James Schmidt, brother of Mike Schmidt (and mentioned at the previous story). I know I know. I'm a bit slow on updates for my stories. It's my fault. I just haven't had the time. I'm sorry. I might be updating chapters through long periods of times. So, that's it for now. Talk to you guys later and ADIOS!**


End file.
